Pokemon: Legends
by Iwin1234
Summary: Every pokemon master starts out slow but then they become better and more experienced. This is the story of Eric Shadow, kid who becomes a pokemon master. His entire story of how he became a master.


_**Pokemon: Legends**_

_**By: KakashiSquad001**_

Every pokemon master has been at the very beginning and been an inexperienced trainer once in their life. No person was a pokemon trainer from the very beginning and so starts the story of Eric Shadow, future pokemon master legend extroardinaire. It all started from Kanto...

A boy was sleeping quietly in his bed with the covers on the floor all over. It was only 3:00 AM in the morning and so he wasn't yet late to get a pokemon. He tossed and turned in his bed until 4 when he finally woke up to reveal himself wearing light blue pajamas. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned and walked to the bathroom. The toothbrush was swishing around in his mouth until his teeth were shiny white and gleamed in the sun like a piece a shattered glass. He took a quick shower and changed into a black T-shirt and navy blue khaki shorts. As the boy walked downstairs he heard his mom yelling to him.

"Eric wake up! Breakfast is ready!" His mom shouted. We shall now call his mom Kamazi Shadow which isn't a very girly name but whatever. Eric ran downstairs, quickening his pace a bit, and soon was found sitting at the table eating bacon,eggs, and pancakes. He quietly finished his breakfast as he bid his mom farewell and was about to leave when his mom, Kamazi, stopped him.

"Eric you are forgetting something very improtant." Kamazi said as she stuck her hand in her apron pocket and searched around for the object.

"Mom what could I possibly be forgetting?" Eric said. Keep in mind that Eric is 10 years old but smart nonetheless. Not genius smart but average smart where you know mostly everything. When his mom fished her hand out she had a watch in her hand. It had buttons all over and was digital. Eric slapped himself on the forehead.

"How could I forget! Thanks mom!" Eric shouted as he took the watch and ran out of the house to Professor Oak's lab. While he started walking he looked at the small watch that his father used to have. After his father passed away he had inherited the watch, which is only used on adventures to anywhere. It came with a watch system, a calendar system, a games system, a map system, a trainer's card, an ID, and of course a built in Pokedex. Eric wasn't sure how his father got hold of such a thing but he knew it would help. Sure it would help plenty. He was almost towards Professor Oak's lab, which was empty I might add. As Eric walked in the building he saw his best friend, Takeshi Kaze, coming his way. Eric waved at him as he kept advancing towards him.

"Whatsup Arashi!" Takeshi greeted as he stopped in front of his best friend. Eric chuckled to himself.

"Takeshi you really need to stop calling me that. I mean it is my nickname given to me but really, stop." Eric said as Takeshi laughed with him. They greeted each other with their secret handshake as they advanced up the steps together. They were both 10 and smart but they had their differences at times. As they advanced up the steps they saw Professor Oak examining a silver white pokeball. The two friends ran up to the professor as they waved a greeting. Professor Oak waved a greeting back as he introduced himself.

"Welcome you two! You two are the first ones here! Lucky you. I'm Professor Oak, pokemon researcher extroardinaire. I'm here to assign newcomer trainers their starting pokemon. Would you two like to pick out of the three pokemon on this table?" Professor Oak said/introduced. The two nodded as they stepped up to the table and picked their pokemon.

"I pick Squirtle!" Takeshi said as he picked up the pokeball in which contained Squirtle. Eric was done deciding already. He had this pokemon for so long. Eric picked up a pokeball and made his decision.

"I pick Charmander to be my pokemon." Eric declared as Professor Oak nodded to the two now to be pokemon trainers.

"Very well you two may be dismissed seeing as though you have everything you need. Oh right you two need pokeballs! Hold on a moment please let me just...ah! There we go! Five pokeballs each for you two!" Professor Oak finished as the three bid each other farewell and the two left the building.

"I gotta go home and pack my stuff now! Meet you back here after packing!" Takeshi said as he ran off home. Eric decided he better do the same as he would need it. He ran home quickly for he didn't want to make his friend wait too long. He greeted his mom and told her everything. Kamazi was making food for the trip just so her son wouldn't die from hunger. Eric packed his stuff at an average speed. He packed pairs of clothes to change into at every stop, extra shoes and boots(incase of rain...you know), jackets, blankets, a sleeping bag, his favorite cap with a 2D pokeball in front and a black and red background, bottles of water, his pokeballs, his watch, his good luck charm that looked like a statue of a Typhlosion, and a pokemon trainer handbook. When he was done packing he went to change into his traveling clothes. He took some clothes and went into the bathroom. He left his shorts on but changed his shirt. He replaced the pitch black shirt with a white one. Then put on a button up black shirt with short sleeves. He left it buttoned up. He put on black and red tennis shoes and a different black and red cap on with nothing on it. It covered his hair, which was black and it spikes forward. Like a Vincent haircut on Maplestory(if you know what that is, since I have no way to describe it). He had dark hazel like colored eyes.He also put on some pitch black bike gloves to protect his hands.

"Mom are you done cooking?" Eric asked his mom. He was not impatient just yet. Kamazi nodded as she handed him some food(I'm not going into detail there otherwise it will make ME hungry). Eric thanked his mom as he ran outside to find Takeshi already there. Takeshi was wearing a black bookbag with the pokemon symbol on it. He was wearing a red blank T-shirt on with a pair of light blue jeans and black and white tennis shoes. He had black hair as well only his hair was spikier and stuck in the front and to the side a little bit. He didn't wear any hats. He wore no gloves and had coated himself with sunblock as you could plainly see. They smiled at each other as they started to walk towards Viridian City. Charmander wasn't in its pokeball but infact proposed to stay outside and protect his trainer. Squirtle was outside too. Both pokemon didn't like their pokeballs and didn't want to go back in yet. The two trainers walked on when a swarm of Spearow appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Eric look at all those Spearow!" Takeshi shouted as the Spearow looked at them with angry eyes. Takeshi suddenly put his hand over his mouth and said "Oops...". The Spearow suddenly attacked them as Eric took action quickly.

"Satoshi Ember!" Eric shouted as Charmander(or Satoshi, and no I did not steal off of Ash's japanese name.) shot flames out of its mouth. The Spearow fell back a bit but attacked once again once the embers burned out. Then Takeshi used his Squirtle to help.

"Go Aqua! Use Water Gun!" Takeshi yelled as Squirtle(or Aqua) shot out a burst of water to take down some Spearow. Takeshi threw a pokeball and waited with his fingers crossed, hoping to catch the Spearow. The ball rolled once, twice, final, then the glowing stopped as a sound was heard, noting to the pokemon trainer that the pokemon was securely caught.

"Awesome! I caught a Spearow!" Takeshi yelled as his Squirtle showed the victory sign and Eric high fived him. Just then a new wave of Spearow appeared and attacked them. Squirtle kept shooting Water Gun at them but now they wouldn't stay put. Eric had to use his Charmander to help.

"Satoshi use Flamethrower! Burn them to a crisp!" Eric yelled as Charmander shot a stream of fire out of its mouth, burning up the Spearow, stopping them in their tracks. The Spearow started flying in the opposite direction as the Squad cheered in victory. Both pokemon had gained quite a lot of experience. The four continued on. The next pokemon they encountered was a pidgey. Satoshi took care of that one and Eric ended up catching it. As the four continued on their quest to be pokemon masters they met someone along the way. He had a bulbasaur and was having a difficult time defeating a Rattatta. Satoshi shot an ember at the mouse pokemon and went to aid the Bulbasaur. Eric looked at the Bulbasaur and its bulb looked quite SAUR! Lol! Okay sorry but that wasn't very humorous. Pardon me. Okay on with the story, or the near end of the story. As Eric looked at the Bulbasaur there was something weird about the creature that caught his eye...

**To be Continued...**

**Author's note: Sorry if anything seems too superior to be true, like the watch, but later it will take a part in the story. There will be the whole story from the beginning to end with every last detail, meaning every gym, every happening, every pokemon capture, every battle, every friend meeting, everything. That would make this a pretty long story wouldn't it? Well that's what I want. Well please Review!**


End file.
